The Maiden and Her Warrior
by Mightyena's Shadow
Summary: Misty takes a break and finds herself in a place that holds a lot of memories for her, good and bad. Will she be able to look past her fears to truly capture what she wants or will she need a little extra push? Pokeshipping One-shot. Short and fluffy.


**Hey guys! I am back again with another Pokeshipping One-shot. To all of you that are maybe worried I have forgotten about my other fanfic, Battles of the Past, don't worry I haven't, it's just this story felt too good not to write right away. To all of you that haven't checked out my other two works so far, I suggest that you get on that after you read this little ditty. Again if you want to voice your thoughts (likes, dislikes, advice on how I can improve etc.) please feel free to review this work as well as my others. I love feedback. Truthfully I actually love this One-shot because it is sappy and I am a hopeless romantic. **

**So without further ado! Sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**The Maiden and Her Warrior**

She needed a break, she needed to get away from training and finally find some room to breathe. She knew exactly where she wanted to go most of all. She had planned her 'vacation' for weeks. She had taken three days off at the end of the month from her gym duties so she could escape her hectic life for a short time.

The day had finally arrived. Once the gym had been closed for the day she carefully snuck out of the building without her three sisters noticing her departure. Once on the outskirts of Cerulean City she began to run. She had to hurry if she wanted to reach her destination in time but she was determined to get there. After a night's sleep in a Pokémon Center a few towns over she continued her journey. Finally, after running all day she came to her destination.

She saw it in the distance and the sight made her stop in her tracks. It was breath taking. She gasped as memories came running back into her mind. She took one step then another toward the distant structure. One step led to another, which led to a jog, and before she knew it she was in a dead sprint as if she hadn't been running that entire day. She felt alive upon seeing the building and the cliffs in the distance. As she came to the edge of the forest that shielded the building she slowed to a steady walk.

She exited the tree line and let out another gasp at the beauty that was before her. Overlooking the ocean's majesty was a rocky silhouette of a maiden with her hands clasped together, pressed against her chest. The rocky structure seemed alive as the rays of the setting sun danced off its features. In front and to the side stood an old shack, torn and beaten but still standing.

She slowly made her way to the edge of the cliff before hearing the doors of the shack slide open. She turned her head to see a short, old lady. The old hag gave a knowing smile to the girl. The young girl gave a sigh and turned her vision back to the view the peak offered its visitor. She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze ran softly through her red hair, caressing her cheeks delicately like a lover's touch on her skin. She let out a sad sigh before opening her cerulean eyes and continuing to gaze out to the ocean.

She began to notice footsteps but didn't turn to their origins, she knew who was approaching. "My, my haven't seen you in a while," the hold hag stated with a playful tone.

"Can it Ghastly," the gym leader said softly, still not turning her attention to the ghost pokémon in disguise.

The pokémon walked next to the girl and stood along side her, taking in the beauty of the ocean below. The two figures stood in silence for what seemed like hours before the ghost pokémon let out a sigh, "You know if you keep standing here you're gonna end up like her," the hag gestured with her head toward the rock silhouette as she made her comment.

Misty didn't say anything. She just looked on as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. The pokémon, still in human form, saw her and its heart slowly began to break. It had kept the tradition of Maiden's Peak alive for so long that it had become in tune with the feelings of the spirit that was housed in the rock formation and he could sense those same emotions stored within the redhead he was next to.

"It's that boy, isn't it?" the ghost pokémon began. "The one with the blue jacket and cap. I noticed that your fear of me and my tricks went away when you grabbed a hold of his arm." Misty didn't respond. She closed her eyes as a painful expression came to her face; more tears began to run down her cheeks. "I see. You truly love that young fool," the hag said as she let out another sigh. "You are not alone my dear."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Misty asked softly, opening her eyes.

Ghastly merely gestured to the rock formation in front of them, "She feels your pain, she cries along side of you. Two kindred spirits connected by broken hearts. She loved her warrior and still her spirit cries out to him, praying that he finds his way home." She turned back to the gym leader. "Your heart, it aches for that boy, for your warrior, to return to you. You desperately want to feel the warmth of his embrace and hear his voice echo in your ears and to see into the depths of his eyes one last time, don't you?"

Misty's heart broke at the words of the pokémon. Tears began to pour from her eyes as she fell to her knees. Waves of emotions hit her and she couldn't contain them anymore, "Yes, yes to all of it. I miss him so much. I want him back so badly. I should have never let him leave, I should have ran after him. God I miss him so much. I miss his goofy smile, his eyes and even his damn stubbornness. I miss everything about him." She continued to cry in front of the old hag.

"Then go after him."

Her tears stopped. She jerked her head up to see the hag had ditched her disguise and now was in its pokémon form. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me," the pokémon said with forcefulness. "Go after him. Do not let yourself be like the maiden. She died without her true love, you have a chance, you can be in his arms."

"B-But. . . . But what if-"

"But nothing," the pokémon interrupted. "She never had the chance, she could never follow her warrior. He died in battle and all she could do was wait and pray. But you, you can go and be with the one you love. You can be with your warrior."

"But what of the Cerulean Gym?" Misty stuttered. "I can't just up and ditch."

"Run to him," an icy but soft voice came from within the darkness of the moonlight that now shown down on the gym leader.

"Who. . . . Who's there?" Misty asked confused.

"Over here." Misty turned her head to the rock formation of the maiden and gasped. From the rock came a faintly visible woman. "I couldn't follow my love, but you can. Being away from him slowly killed me and it will do the same to you. But my story doesn't have to be yours. You can be with the one you love, live your lives together, grow old, laugh and love each other."

"But I don't know if he even loves me," Misty spoke softly.

"Oh but he does," the apparition said with a smile on her face. "He radiated his feelings for you when you were last here with him. He wanted nothing more than to protect you, to comfort you in his arms and be your warrior. Run to him and never let him go again."

Misty slowly got up from the ground. Her tears had stopped. She stood in silence as the words of the maiden played through her head. Her thoughts were racing.

"What are you waiting for?" Ghastly shook Misty out her thoughts. "Go get your warrior," it said with a sad smile.

"Ash. . . . Ash I-I'm coming and I'm never letting go again," Misty yelled as she turned and ran towards her next destination. She ran towards her warrior and his loving arms where her heart belonged.


End file.
